1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, a data processing apparatus, a program, and a data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of information communication technology, various data has been transmitted/received via network. Especially with the prevalence of HTML which is a markup language, and with the technical advantages of a Web browser for viewing documents written in HTML, it becomes easy for an ordinary user to view Web data provided by a Website master.
Here, the Web data consists of various data not only text information but also such as image, audio, and movie, managed by a Website master. However, since the Web data is created by the Website master for unspecified users, it is not necessarily attractive to each of the user. For example, a Website selling photo frames posts beautiful images shot by professionals as sample images, however, the quality and objects of images that users are actually taking likely be different from the samples in many cases.
On the other hand, if images that each of the users is usually taking would be posted, instead of the images which the Website master is providing to unspecified users, along with the commodities of photo frames as Web data, it becomes more attractive to the users. If the image shown in the photo frame on the Web data would be a photo image of children of a user or a photo image of fish taken by a user who is fond of diving, the users can easily imagine to themselves its actual usability.
Regarding the issue above, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-350979 proposed a system for synthesizing an image of a user's face and an image of a kimono available for purchase or rent, and for making sure how the user's face and shape look in the kimono on a screen of display. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-47946 proposed a selling system for displaying a commodity of a curtain synthesized in an image of a room taken by a user. Such system can synthesize images specific to each of users, not images for unspecified users such as an image of a model in kimono or an image of curtain in a model room.